Inevitabilities
by bones freek
Summary: Brennan hears a conversation between Booth and a "friend" of his revealing his true feelings. Does Brennan feel the same way? And what does Booth's friend have to say about it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so please review so I can have an idea as to where I stand. **

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian Institutes Medico-Legal Lab with hopes that his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, had worked up an appetite. His friend, who was finally back from an undercover case, had been waiting to meet her.

"Hey, Bones! What's up?" Booth asked. "Oh, Bones, this is a friend of mine, Special Agent Danielle Lorenza."

He turned slightly toward the other agent, his famous smile in place, "Dani, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The two women shook hands and Lorenza was the first to speak, "Dr. Brennan, its so nice to finally meet you. Booth has told me so much about you

and your work together." Brennan took a chance to glance back at Booth and noticed the way he was looking at Lorenza, but the expression was unreadable. **'Are they together?**' was the only thought that crossed her mind.

"Agent Lorenza, the feeling is mutual. Booth has mentioned some cases in which the two of you have worked together, as well."

Temperance turned back to Booth, "So, what are you doing here, Booth?"

Being pulled back into reality, he answered quickly, "Oh, well, I came to see if you wanted to go get some lunch at the diner. And maybe you'll order some pie this time, huh?"

**'That famous charm smile of his is overwhelming,'** she thought to herself,** 'and ****those warm chocolate eyes...'** she sighed as she practically melted in his gaze. Clearing her throat, she said, "Let me go ask Cam for some clearance; I was supposed to have my lunch break an hour ago. I'll be right back."

-

Dr. Brennan walked up to the platform and stood next to Angela, "Where's Dr. Saroyan?"

"I'm pretty sure she's in her office... Hey, who's that in your office with Booth? His new girlfriend?"

"That's an old friend of his, Agent Lorenza"

"Old friend, huh? Well, looks like an old flame to me. And who says an old flame can't be rekindled?"

Temperance looked back at her partner, "Doesn't look like his type, Ange," she said a little worriedly.

"Sweetie, please. She's got a great figure. You better watch her -"

"Angela, stop."

"You need to wake up. Its tiring to watch, Bren!"

Brennan walked off in the direction of Cam's office.

-

A few minutes passed when Lorenza noticed where Booth had been looking, "Oh, man, Booth!"

Booth turned from watching Brennan, "What, Dani?"

"You have the hots for your partner! Ha!"

Booth could feel his blood rush to his cheeks, "Come on, Dani! You have to be quiet around here, the noise travels!"

This time Agent Lorenza was a bit more serious, "Wow, Seeley. It is true. I should've known when Charlie said it, but to hear you say it... Does she have any idea? Really... you should tell her."

Unbeknownst to them, Temperance had been standing in the doorway when Danielle made her last comment, but neither Booth nor Lorenza was facing her door.

"Dani, you don't know her. She'll have a difficult time adjusting to the fact that I'm in love with her, she's my partner. She's not going to accept it. What kind of situation would that put us in? She'll freak out. She'll run. No way. Nuh-uh," he sighed heavily and collapsed on to Brennan's couch.

Brennan was in pure shock. She stood still, curious to hear the rest of his confession.

Dani was glaring at Booth, "Yes, Agent Lorenza? What can I do for you? What's with the staring, hmm?"

Lorenza kept her gaze on Booth, "Tisk, tisk, Agent Booth. I would think you were brave enough to tell a woman you love her. I guess you're not the man I thought you were – "

"Hey, that's not fair! You should hear the way she explains love. It would hurt me to tell her, and then she'd say something like, 'Love, Booth, is just the release of some chemical or what not. Nothing more than serotonin'. It would hurt more than when Rebecca rejected me."

Agent Lorenza had an odd look on her face that Brennan didn't quite understand, was Danielle jealous of the attention Booth was giving to the situation? Booth sighed once more, and Brennan thought it best to bring everything back to its usual state.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Alright. Come on. Cam said I could go being that I'm ahead in my work anyway."

Booth stood as he gave the other agent the meanest look to keep her mouth closed, but Temperance saw it despite Seeley's attempts to keep it hidden...

"Is everything okay, Booth?"

"Huh, what? Umm... Yeah", he stammered.

Temperance gave her partner one look over and saw that he was tense.

"Actually," Lorenza cut in, "I have to get back to work, and besides I ate already, so... Dr. Brennan, it was a pleasure. Hopefully, we'll meet again. Booth, see you back at Hoover."

Booth seemed relieved; he thought Danielle was going to give him away. As Agent Lorenza walked away, Brennan remembered why Booth had shown up in the first place, "Are we still going to lunch, Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones." He grabbed her jacket and held it out for her.

She smiled, "Thanks, Booth"

"Anytime, Bones, anytime. Let's go. We have slices of pie waiting for us at the diner."

With his charm smile in place again, he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the exit.

This didn't slip by Angela, **'Good'**, she thought,** 'show that man you're interested.' **

"Booth, you know I don't like my fruit cooked."

"Come on, Bones. It's delicious. You should try it before you say anything."

"Mmm... I don't know," that wasn't the only thing she was unsure about. She wondered if she could bring up the discussion she'd overheard that took place in her office.

"Alright, Bones. We'll see when we get there, huh?"

"We'll see."

And with that she was left with only her thoughts as he closed her passenger side door to his SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

Food had already been sorted out & there was small talk with the subject being

mainly Parker. And then there was silence. Brennan was either staring down at

her food or out the window. Booth didn't know what was wrong or how to ask, but

it was worth a shot.

"Bones, is something wrong?" he asked with a confused look etched in his

features.

"No, Booth. I'm fine" she lied.

"Alright, but you don't seem fine"

Ignoring that, Temperance finally began to inch toward what had been on her

mind.

"So, Agent Lorenza... She's... nice." she was never one to stall, but she felt

this had to be eased into.

"I'm glad you think so. She & I are good friends."

"Oh, um... so you're just friends then?"

"Yeah... Why?... Wait did you think that... you know, her & I were - " Seeley stammered.

'Did she think I was dating Dani? Does my best friend not know how I feel about

her?'

"What?"

"That we were, like -"

"Well, I mean, you're an adult Booth. I'm not in a position to say you can't date her -"

"So, now I can't date her, Bones?"

"What? No... I mean... You can date whomever you like, I meant -"

"I was joking, Bones. I'm not interested in Danielle, really. We're friends."

Brennan nodded, & Booth thought he saw a flash of relief in her eyes before she

stood, "Well, I have to go."

"Now?"

"Yes, I have to get back to work."

She began to search for her wallet & when she

finally got it out, Booth got back her attention, "I got it Bones, no worries."

"You don't have to pay for me, Booth."

"You can pay for me next time, okay?"

"Fine." 'And his smile is back' she thought to herself.

She felt that she had to add one last thing to their conversation, "I'm sorry

that lunch couldn't have lasted longer." And with that she was gone...

"Oh crap," slamming the money down on the table he ran after her.

"Booth!" Seeley looked in the direction of his name & smiled. There she was, waiting by his SUV.

"Booth, I forgot you drove us here. Do you mind giving me a

ride back?"

He chuckled a bit, "Of course, Bones."

Inside the car, when the engine sounded, it was then he remembered, "Hey! You

got away without eating any pie."

She just smiled in response.

-

Back at the lab she burst into Angela's office.

Angela jumped from her seat, "Sweetie, you'll give me a heart attack."

As she tried to calm herself down, Brennan began to pace.

"Angela... I'm... I... Um... I think I'm in trouble..."

"Trouble? Bren what's wrong, what happened?"

"Not that kind of trouble. I have a major problem."

"Okay... Well, don't make me ask again."

"I overheard a conversation between Booth and Agent Lorenza that took place in

my office earlier and -"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No! It's my office and I was just about to walk in when I heard some of their

conversation" she finished shyly. She'd never been so flustered before.

"Well, what did you hear, huh? Some dirty little secrets?" Angela was grinning

by the time she finished that sentence.

"No, Ange. Booth said they're just friends."

"Oh, good. That means you still have a chance" she practically sang.

Temperance sighed and fell onto a chair across from Angela.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I've told how I felt about Booth; you know I have strong feelings for him."

Angela smiled, "Yes, I remember that conversation."

Brennan returned the grin, but it slowly retreated.

"Well, I found out how he... feels... about me today. That's the part of the conversation I heard."

Angela saw the look on Brennan's face and thought, 'Was I that wrong about Booth liking

Bren?' "Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie."

"You misunderstood me, Angela"

Temperance stood and paced slowly ahead of their seats.

"I heard him say he loved me."

She turned to face Angela, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Then what's the problem, Brennan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just wanted to take the time out to say thanks to all those who reviewed. It **

**means a lot, it really does. Oh, and for some reason, I kept forgetting my **

**disclaimers. It has something to do with the fact that I *wish* BONES is mine... **

**But, its not. Any who, here's Chapter 3 of Inevitabilities. **

**"Then what's the problem, Brennan?" **

There was a problem. Really there was.

Temperance heard the question loud and clear, yet she couldn't find the answer

as quick as she thought she would. Her brain began to analyze. Brennan knew it

wasn't the chance that he'd abandon her. She knew Booth would never do that.

Maybe the problem was her. 'There we go. I wouldn't be good enough for him. This

couldn't last,' her brain, not her heart, was speaking for her.

"Me, Ange. I'm the issue."

"I'm... not understanding you."

"We... Booth and I... just don't fit."

"Are you kidding? Sweetie, you two go together perfectly."

"There is the underlying issue. We do fit, but we shouldn't... We are... I am...

emotionally distant -"

"Bren -"

"I don't think he deserves someone like that: someone who doesn't carry out her

relationships -" Okay. Enough. Stop, sit, and listen."

Doing exactly as she was told, Brennan made her way back to the same seat across

from Angela, leaned forward and put her face in her hands.

"Look at me," Temperance looked up and realized the heavy burden her secret had

created.

"Don't deny Booth his right to choose whether or not he should continue to love

you. Even if you haven't carried out a relationship to the fullest extent

before. This one will be different."

Smiling once again, she responded, "You have too much confidence in me, Ange."

"I think my level of confidence in you is just the right amount."

"Thank you, Angela. I'll let him choose, but..."

"But what, Brennan?!"

"But... How do you tell your best friend and partner of almost five years you're

in love with him? And what if he doesn't believe me? I always told him love was

just a reaction in the brain caused by different physical features. After

explaining love so many times, how does he do it? How does he still find a way

to love me? He could have any woman he wants. But he picks me. I just don't

understand this man!" Faster and faster she spoke and when she was finally

finished, her head spun.

"That was some speech, Brennan."

"I just got really dizzy."

"You don't look too good."

"I think I'm going to go home early today, Angela." Between her secret, Booth's

secret, Angela's advice, and the position she put herself in, Temperance was

feeling exhausted and worn out. This was especially unusual, but she knew when

enough was enough.

"Well, I'm all finished here and you're in no position to drive, so I'll go tell

Cam you aren't feeling well and I'll take you home."

"Thank you, Angela. I appreciate it," with a faint smile she stood.

"What else are best friends for, sweetie?" With a sympathetic smile in place,

Angela made her way to the door. She felt, in a way, bad for her friend. Brennan

was tired, worked out, and was worrying about her potential relationship with

Booth. Sighing, she knocked on her boss's door before making her way in.

-

"Home," the only comment Brennan had made since she got into Angela's car.

"How's your headache?"

"It's slowly going away. Want to stay for a little bit?"

"Sure. Ooh, do you have any ice cream? We should have some and maybe watch a

movie. After all, it's only six."

Tempe laughed a little, "I don't have ice cream, but maybe you can go get some?"

A huge grin found its way upon Angela's face, "Now that's a plan," she grabbed

her bag and opened the front door, "I'll be right back."

Grabbing a bottle of ibuprofen, Brennan made her way into the living room with a

tall glass of water. She had a lot to think about. And of course it had to do

with Booth. Her mind was almost always set to thinking about Booth after work.

Temperance was beginning to lose control of herself, but she didn't mind. Even

that was new. How could she not mind if she was losing control? "I guess that's

just what love does to you."

Liked it? Hope so. And sorry I took SO long to post!! My computer likes to make

things difficult. Please R/R!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: My, oh, my. This story has attracted more people than I thought it would. Thank you, all once again for reading and expressing your thoughts in the reviews. It makes my day. *Special Thanks to Fabreeze for helping me with this chapter.* (And like I said before, I'm fairly new to fan fiction. Therefore, it's been a pain to deal with and I don't know how to respond to messages. That is the only faulty part. Once again: BONES isn't mine. (Darn.))

Walking into his apartment, Seeley thought back to the other night. When him and Bones had wrapped up yet another case. Sitting down together to just take some time out to relax and share a meal. He liked those domestic moments with her. When it seemed like they were a couple, just for a minute. Lost in the moment, in the discussion. Booth liked the diner for after work purposes. To take Brennan there and talk. Maybe not about the case, but life itself... There, again. He did it again. There really was nothing to do at his place when everything surrounding him made him think of his partner.

'I wonder how she is. She was acting weird during our lunch.'

Reaching for his phone without hesitation, Booth dialed the much too familiar number. Waiting for an answer never made him nervous, unless he was calling Bones for a non work related conversation. But, of course, he'd never admit that.

-

Laughter from both women sounded through Brennan's home. And when silence began to fall, a ring tone sounded.

"Brennan," she hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Bones. Th -"

She stood quickly, "Booth, hi. Is there a case?" Only she would be concerned about a case on an early Thursday evening.

"No, Bones. I just... wanted to see how you were doing."

"How I was doing? Why?"

"Because you were acting weird during our lunch. And you're my partner, so if something is bothering you and you need to talk..."

"No, Booth. I'm fine," she lied. How was she going to explain herself over the phone?

"Of course you're fine, Bones."

'When is she not fine?' he thought to himself.

"Is there anything else, Booth, because Ang -"

"Nope. Nothing else. Have a good night, Bones."

She smiled, "You too, Booth."

Angela was waiting patiently for the call to end, but looked irritated. "What's wrong, Angela?"

"Booth just called to ask how you were and you basically told him to back off."

"I told him I was fine and for him to have a good evening. I don't understand why you are so upset with me," Brennan stood there, confusion evident on her features.

"You should have asked him to come over! You heard him say he loves you and you & I both know you love him back! How could you not ask him over?"

"I... I'm sorry, Angela. I'm just... I'm just not used to these feelings. He doesn't even know that... that I love him, Ange! He doesn't know!"

"Okay, calm down. Call him."

A bit shocked at Angela's now cooler tone, Temperance just looked at her friend.

"Do it, Bren. Call Booth back and ask him to come over here."

"But, Angela. You are here. Wouldn't it be rude of me to -"

Shaking her head, Angela interrupted, "No, dammit! It would be rude of you to not do as I say!"

"Alright! Alright," reaching for her phone her heart fluttered at the thought of Booth coming over to her home just to be with her. She waited and waited no answer.

"Maybe he's asleep."

"Sweetie, it's only seven o'clock."

"Perhaps he's showering... Either way, he's not picking up the phone."

"Well, we'll just have to wait until he returns your call."

"I doubt that he would take time out of his routine to simply call me back, Angela." Temperance honestly didn't think he would.

"I bet he would." 'Of course Booth would. He loves her.'

-

Booth called out, "Thank you and have a good night," before leaving the store. He checked his phone as he was stepping into his car and noticed he missed a call from his partner.

'Oh, well. I'm on my way over there anyway.'

Alrighty! That post took foorrevverr!! Did it not? Well, sorry, folks but that's life: unfair. At least the new chapter is up, right? So did you like the sentimentally worried Booth? The angry Angela? Want to know what Booth is bringing over to Brennan's place? Then let me know, people! That 'review' button looks so tempting, doesn't it? **Also, if you are seriously tired of waiting for me to write a new chapter, let me know through the awesomeness that is Twitter. I'm there. My screen name is: bonesfreek. Just like that, no spaces! And you can review from there. Let me know who you are though!! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have to say, I just don't know how I get you people to continue reading. Now I really can't disappoint. Well, not that I planned to. . .

No, he hadn't called her. And no, he wasn't even all that sure if she was still home. But Booth didn't care. He had a strong feeling Brennan was still at her apartment. Most likely she was reading an article or going over old case notes or writing a part of her newest novel. Booth was certain she was there. Stepping out of the elevator he made his way down the hall. He stopped in front of her door & heard the faint sound of Angela's voice.

"You're so hard-headed," she said jokingly.

Temperance laughed, "Am I really all that bad?"

"No, I'm just joking. But you should try calling him again."

"Try calling who again?" Brennan thought Angela meant Booth but wasn't all that positive.

All the while, Booth is curious but content with listening to the women speak. 'Who is 'him' ?'

"Who the hell else, sweetie? That good looking man of yours."

'Bones is dating someone? Since when?' Booth grew more impatient.

She reached for her phone & her fingers danced on the buttons. Her thumb hovered over the 'call' button. "He isn't a posession, Ange. And if he was, he's not exactly mine."

"Oh, so what? Just call him!" She settled onto her seat as Brennan pressed that little green button. A few seconds passed and a ringtone sounded.

Booth was so preoccupied with his inner thoughts that he didn't notice that their conversation stilled & that his cell was echoing throughout the stretched hallway.

Temperance's door flung open & Booth almost fell over as he tried to reach for his phone while leaning on the door. With her eyes wide in shock, she ended the call, and Booth's phone stopped ringing.

Seeley made the attempt to speak first, but was interrupted. "Come in, Booth." Brennan stepped aside and let him walk into her apartment.

"Sorry to show up without calling first, but... I just thought you could use some company. I know our last case was... difficult for you." She understood and appreciated how much he cared for her.

She smiled softly and hugged him, "Thank you, Booth." He held her for a moment longer.

The now forgotten Angela was quietly peering from behind her seat. And plastered on that pretty face of hers, was that precious grin. The one she saved for certain events that really touched her.

Brennan looked down at Booth's hand, "What's in the bag?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Thai food." Charm smile in place, he raised the bag and she took it from him and walked into the kitchen. Booth strolled into her living room and was tripped by Angela's leg.

"Whoa!"

"An ex-Army sniper gets caught off guard by a bystander? I am all that good."

"I was not caught off guard, just placed my feet in the wrong manner, is all." Clearing his throat, he sat.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Wait, what are you doing here, Angela?"

"I brought Brennan home early. She wasn't feeling well."

"Bones was sick? Why didn't she call me?"

"Calm down. I just happened to be there with her. So I took her home."

"Oh... Ange, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be here. I just wanted to be here for her. I should go."

"No!" She realized she had startled him, but he just could not leave now that he was here. "Give me a minute," she walked into the kitchen as Brennan was walking out and Angela reared her back in. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to serve the food Booth bought..."

"I know that, sweetie, but why are there three plates? I'm not staying."

"And why not?"

"So that you and the G-Man can have some privacy." And then, silence. Temperance didn't know whether to beg Angela to stay or push her out the door.

She made up her mind, "What if I mess this up, Ange? Or... or maybe I misunderstood something he said? I think it would be best if you stay..." She wanted the courage to stay with him on her own, but didn't know where to get it from.

Angela whispered, "No! I'm not going to stay with you. You are a grown woman who can get through whatever she puts her mind to. So, suck it up, Brennan!" A moment of awkwardness passed, "I love you, sweetie. Have a good night!" And with that she turned on her heels and went into the living room to collect her belongings. Angela smiled warmly at Booth and added, "Goodnight, Booth." The door clicked shut.

And then there were two.

AN: Yes, this is just a fill in chapter. But, stick around for the Brennan to Booth moments. Those are always my favorite in the show... Oh, reviews would be lovely! How thoughtful of you! You're much too kind! I'm so grateful! (You all get the point right? ;) ) 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys. Not much of an authors note, just a disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any part of Bones (but... I wish I did).

There was an awkward silence that surrounded her. She shook it off and walked to her table where Booth was waiting. "So, what happened at work?"

Brennan was thankful he had started a conversation, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Angela told me you got kinda sick." Booth took a moment to watch her circle her fork around the plate. She hesitated for a bit, trying to figure out how she was going to respond. Booth knew her. He knew something was wrong by the way she couldn't look at him. He tried again, "Bones?"

"I just got a bit nauseous. That's all, Booth." Why wasn't she looking at him? It was eating him on the inside.

"But, you usually handle a small kind of sickness like that. Hell, Bones, you try to work through your colds, even though everyone tells you not to." He reached for her hand nearest to him, "Please, Bones. I know something is wrong. I just want to know what's bothering you."

Brennan took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her uneaten food. She felt Booth's thumb against her skin, creating patterns, and squeezed his hand. "Booth..."

"Yes?" She looked at him then and she almost gasped at how sincere his features were. He really did care for her. Brennan knew this already, but who knows what hit her right then. All she knew was at that moment, her metaphoric heart felt full and content. And, yes, Brennan knew that, to keep this, she should tell Booth. But should she do it now? Like this? With him begging her to give some part of the explanation? Brennan knew that she would only be telling him half of it all, but she could live with that. She has for four years already.

Booth sat patiently watching her face as the emotions changed. And then she looked like she was finished thinking, and he could've sworn she was going to say something along the lines of, 'You don't have to do everything for me.' But what she said was definitely different:

"Booth, are you finished eating?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Can you just sit in the living room and wait for me. I'll clear this and we'll talk."

"You sure? I can help, if you want."

"No, go ahead. I'll be there in two minutes."

Booth sat down with a huff and wondered what she had to say. How could it be that big of a deal that she couldn't tell him at the table?

She walked into the room then with a glass of wine for herself and a beer for him. He took it and placed on her coffee table, trying to figure out what was happening. Brennan took a long sip, cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Booth, just do me the favor of not interrupting. Alright?"

"Sure, Bones."

AN: HAHAHA! Yes, I stopped right there! :D I know, I'm bad. Yeah, yeah, yeah. But, really though. I'd like to know what you think of this one. I tried to be careful & capture the right moments that would make for a kick-ass chapter and hopefully you'll think I did it right. Until next time:

-bones freek-


	7. Chapter 7

AN: If you know me, you know I *love* a good cliffhanger when I'm writing. Now, when I watch a show or movie or read something with a cliffhanger, I cannot stand it! But it makes me watch / read the next sequel / chapter. And hopefully, its done the same for y'all. Cause if you think about it, you're the critics and I'm the one being judged. And with that: I don't own Bones.

"Booth, just do me the favor of not interrupting. Alright?"

"Sure, Bones."

"I'm not sure where to start," and of course she was telling the truth. How does anyone begin a confession? "but I'll try my hardest." Booth just watched her in confusion. He wasn't really sure what was happening.

"When Agent Lorenza walked in to the lab with you this afternoon, I will admit that I was ... jealous -"

"Bones, there really is no need -"

She held up a hand, "Booth. Please. You said you wouldn't interrupt." She looked at him and he nodded and made no comment. She continued.

"Even though you say there's no need... I couldn't help but feel... jealous. And... I know why, Booth, but it's irrational. And at the same time I felt like it was necessary."

Brennan looked up to see if Booth was following. And, of course, he was. But his expression had changed. His eyes were kinder and a bit lighter. She felt more vulnerable than before but continued. "I know that you care for me. You say you'd die and kill for me and you already have, Booth... Well, you were very close to death a few times, but that doesn't matter... The risks you take, either for me or your job, they scare me, Booth. It hurts me to see you lying in a hospital bed time after time. And every time I find out you're going to be okay, I think about how that could have been the end of you. The end of us."

He whispered, "Our partnership, you mean."

Temperance looked at him with kind and teary eyes, "No, Booth. The end of us. Our partnership, yes, but also our friendship and what we have. I could have lost you, several times."

"Bones. I'm always going to be here. Wherever you are, I'm there. I'm in your heart, Temperance. Always."

"I know you're in my heart. You're on my mind, too. Always. I... I can't help it. You are everywhere I look, Booth. You have become a very large part of me. You've been a large part of me for a long time, Booth. Which is why I don't know why I waited... why I tested you. Why I never just sat you down years ago and just told you, -" The tears were sliding down her face.

"Never told me what, Bones?" He had been waiting in anticipation. Booth knew that this would happen and all he had to do was be there when it did unfold.

"That I love you. That I'm in love with you and I always will be. And don't ask me how I know or when it started or why I'm telling you now, although I could answer that one. Just know that I do. And I know damn well you do, too. So, do us both a favor and just kiss -"

Booth always wanted to try shutting her up with a kiss. And now, he was getting his chance. But he didn't deepen it, he kept it sweet so that he could pull away and tell her how he felt.

"Bones..."

"Mmm... Yes, Booth?"

"I do. I love you. So, so much, Bones. I've loved you then, I love you now, and I always will love you." Brennan had her head against his chest and her body shivered against his as she comprehended his words and tone.

Seeley cut the silence as a question slipped out of his smiling lips, "So, how did you know, Bones?"

AN: You still want more? Well, you better click that 'Review' button.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones! **

Seeley cut the silence as a question slipped out of his smiling lips, "So, how did you know, Bones?"

She slowly pulled back, "Know what, Booth?"

"How did you know I love you? Was I that obvious? Or was it all the stuff I taught you about people's reactions?" Booth had no idea.

Brennan stood back then and asked, "Do you really have to know?"

"Uh, yeah, Bones. I do."

"I heard you say it. That's all."

"Wait... You just heard me say it to you now. I've never actually said it before then."

"Really? Well, does 'she'll have a difficult time adjusting to the fact that I'm in love with her' sound familiar? Technically that's saying it, just not to me. I heard you discussing it with Agent Lorenza."

"Bones... I... I didn't know. I didn't think you could ever love me. I had hoped and... wished and I never thought -"

She chuckled, "Booth, its nothing to worry about now. What matters is that we know. That's it."

"So, we're good then?"

"We are better than good, Booth."

"I'm glad, Bones." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Brennan happily accepted his warm lips. They leaned into each other and the heat of their bodies took on the slight chill of Brennan's apartment.

She could stay like this for forever, her body up against Booth with her hands on his chest. Both of his arms wrapped around her, holding her closer to his body. If she could feel this good all the time, she would. Until air became a necessity, they didn't stop. But they'd start up again as soon as they breathed in.

Temperance had been content and patient, but the need for more skin and more Booth took over. Her hands snaked under the hem of his cotton shirt and rested against his back before lightly scraping it. Booth let out a moan against her hot, devouring mouth. She pushed him onto her couch and straddled him. When Brennan's hands reached for the hem of her shirt, his were already there and tugging at the material. What was under her shirt made him pause.

She sat there, on top of him, in just that lavender silk bra. She looked so young to him. Young and innocent and...

"Booth? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is... perfect, Bones," he was in pure bliss.

Brennan smiled, "Then... why did you stop?"

"'Cause, don't you think we're taking this just a little too fast? We could always wait before we... you know..."

"Have sexual intercourse?" Her grin grew wider as he grimaced at her words.

"Uh, yeah. Intercourse, Bones. Maybe we should slow it down a bit."

"Okay, first off, you usually call it 'making love'. And secondly, don't you think we've waited enough?"

"Well, we could wait, go on a few dates first and then, when the time is right, we'll do exactly that."

"Booth. I... we have preempted this for far too long now. I've been waiting for almost five years already."

"But, making love, Bones, is all about taking it slow.... Wait... you've wanted me for five years?"

Temperance flustered, "Yes. Just about. Haven't you wanted me for the same amount of time?"

"You have no idea." And with that his lips crashed onto hers and they were at it again.

She thought about what Booth said, taking everything slowly. To enjoy and cherish the moments that pass while with each other. That's what love was about. And that is what they were going to be about. Temperance slowed her fevered kissing to what felt more like a milder and sweeter make-out session between the partners.

And there it was. That dreaded piece of technology known now as a cell phone. It did the only thing that could ruin such a perfect moment. It rang.

Booth thought it would've been easier to deal with had Angela, or someone else, walked in. They would just ask for privacy and answer questions later. But he had to pick up. It could be Rebecca calling because Parker got hurt. 'Why now, dammit!?'

She pulled back, "Answer it before I get rid of it."

Seeley chuckled while pulling out his phone, "I like this side of you."

"Booth... Uh huh. Alright... Where?... Okay... Yes, sir. We'll be there."

"Sir? It was Cullen?"

"Unfortunately so. We've got a case."

"Now? Oh, come on!"

"Does 'Oh, hi, Booth. Is there a case?' sound familiar? You were fine with it a few hours ago."

"Shut up, Booth. How was I supposed to know?" They smiled at each other and the relaxed manner was even warmer than before.

"Are you gonna go like that or should I wait until you put some clothes back on?" He smiled that big, cheeky grin of his.

She stood, "That's the equivalent of me asking if you're going to go to the crime scene with that erection of yours or if I'm supposed to wait until you take care of that on your own." he looked at her, shocked, "It's practically the same question, Booth."

"It's totally different, Bones."

"Not really."

She went into her bedroom to look for a shirt, which gave Booth time to cool himself down to a more unrestrained mood.

The partners were off, once again, to go take a look at human remains.

-

Cam started rounding off the facts she gathered, "Female, 4'11, mid to late twenties, Asian."

Booth scribbled in his notepad. "Cause of death?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still conducting the autopsy."

"Alright then. You get back to me on that."

"Okay. As soon as I'm done, I'll call you."

"Sure, sure. Heya, where's Bones?"

"Um, not so sure. She said the body was too fleshy. Check her office."

He turned to walk out, "Yeah, thanks Cam."

She smiled and waved to no one.

-

Booth knocked on the glass door of Bones' office and smiled as she looked up at him.

"Hey, sweetheart."

She was shocked but chuckled, "Booth. Be quiet, please. Someone could hear you."

He stepped in and closed the door. "Why would it matter? Everyone already thinks we're secretly in love with each other. We might as well just let everyone know." Booth leaned in to kiss her over the desk and she pulled his face down onto hers.

The door flung open and Hodgins barged in, "Dr. B, I found some particulates -"

Their faces pulled apart. Booth straightened, Brennan's face was red, and their expressions mimicked the other: surprised.

"Uh... Whoa."

Brennan pulled herself back into reality, "Dr. Hodgins, what can I help you with?"

Hodgins just stared, "Um. Nevermind. I can just show this to Dr. Saroyan. After all, she's the one performing the autopsy. I'll see you later Booth."

Jack left and Brennan turned to Booth, "You don't think he'll say anything, do you?"

"Hodgins? No... No, no, no. Well..."

"Well, what?"

"He might tell Angela... I mean, if I were Ange, I'd want to know immediately 'cause you've know her for years and she could get all upset about it and there could be an argument and -"

"I get it, Booth. Wait here."

-

Temperance slammed open the door to her best friend's office. Hodgins was already there.

They both jumped, "Christ, Bren. That's the second time tonight and its only 10:30."

Ignoring Angela's comment, Bones demanded, "Hodgins, I need to speak with Angela."

"But, we're analyzing a piece of -"

"Jack, please. I need the space," she knowingly quoted Booth and the entomologist left without another word. "What did he tell you, Angela?"

"He told me that he wanted some green chunk of... whatever this is to be analyzed." She was definitely confused now.

"Oh," Brennan realized that her best friend (beside Booth) didn't know what happened in her office or who had caught them. "Okay."

"Why?"

Temperance told Ange with a shy smile, "I thought he told you he caught Booth and I kissing in my office."

Angela practically dropped her clipboard as she let out that familiar squeal of hers and ran to her friend to envelope her in a tight embrace. Brennan, who never knew what to say in this sort of situation, hugged her back. She thought that Booth could have heard Angela from her office. Bones made a mental note to ask him later.

"Sweetie! How? When? After I left? Did anything else happen? How far did it go? An -"

She had Temperance overwhelmed but laughing, "Slow down! It just spilled out. Everything, I mean. Yes, it was after you left. And, we were getting to **it**, but Cullen called about this murder, so... not far."

"Damn, Cullen!" After a moment, "But, whoa... I mean, **wow**! Oh my God, Bren! So he knows you love him?"

She put on a toothy grin, "Yes, Angela. He knows. And I know he loves me, too... It's the best feeling."

"I know. And believe me, its one you'll carry with you throughout life."

"I can only hope."

Booth walked in then, Brennan turned and Ange smiled. "Bones? You ready to go?"

"Yes, Booth," she hugged her friend, and they both started toward the exit. Each secretly hoping they would make it at least to the car before exploding with anticipation.

Cam called out, "Wait a second. I've got cause of death."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Much longer than the usual 700 to 800 words, I think. So, as I have rewarded you with a long chapter, I hope you all will repay me with wonderful reviews (one can only hope)!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all of those who R&R'd! It's nice to know you think I did well with not only the last chapter, but this story as well. As you will soon see, this is a longer chapter. And, because t'is the season, I tried out a Christmas one-shot as well. Hope it's up to your standards!

So, yah, I don't own Bones :(

Hart Hanson & some other awesome people do, and ya know what? They do a great job with it (in my opinion).

Without further adieu, Chapter 9.

Brennan was agitated. She felt a little bad about that considering the reason was a semi-fleshy corpse lying on one of the steel tables. Why now though? Someone really had to find this woman at the exact moment she and Booth were about to-

Cam cut into her thoughts, "Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes? I'm listening. Continue." Temperance hadn't lied, she was listening. Just not paying very close attention. The words passed over her head and never actually settled at that moment. But, she can store whatever in her mind for future references. Bren had too much going on at once.

She glanced down at Booth's clenching and unclenching hand. She took notice of the little poker chip he toyed with in his palm and around his fingers. Temperance had never wanted to be an inanimate object before, let alone a piece of plastic. But she watched this thing of no actual cash value with great envy. It twirled in and out of each nimble finger without delay. Booth then stopped and held the damn thing between his forefinger and thumb. He applied pressure and she almost felt she was going to pass out.

'Get a hold of yourself, dammit' she cursed herself silently. 'Its only been about a year... Oh my God. It's been a year? How did I make it this far? I've surpassed Angela in her celibacy time frame...'

Brennan could tell they were closing their conversation; Booth stuffed his fist and poker chip back into his pocket and asked, "But how?"

"I'm not sure. That would be Dr. Brennan's level of expertise."

At her name, Bones' head snapped up. "Uh... Yes, it would be."

Cam and Booth stared for a moment. "Well, now that that is cleared up, I guess you're free to go. I don't have much else for you so..."

"Okay. Thanks Cam. Call me if anything else comes up."

"Will do."

-

She'd led them into her office and raced to gather her belongings so that they could finally leave. But, Booth didn't know why Brennan was moving so quickly.

"Bones, what is going on?"

She froze, then spoke, "Close the door." Seeley did as he was told, as bewildered as he was.

"Do you know how long it's been?"

Still confused, he asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Temperance sighed heavily, "Do you know how long it's been since the last time I've had sex, Booth?"

"Oh... Um, no, Bones... I don't."

"A little over a year. An entire year. And you... you are torturing me!"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Really?" He toned his voice down, "Hmm... And what are we gonna do about that?"

Brennan decided she could play it his way, "What do you mean 'we'? You said you thought us having sexual intercourse would be moving too fast in our relationship."

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. But, I mean, c'mon Bones... You're not serious are you?"

She chuckled, "No. But, your beliefs are different than mine, so if you believe we should wait, then -"

"I don't really wanna wait. But I don't want us to just become each others 'urge releasers.'"

She finally understood where he was coming from. "No, Booth. That's not going to happen. You mean way too much to me. I love you, remember?"

"Yeah, Bones. And I love you too. I just... forget what I said, okay?"

"Alright. Now, let's go home." Sure, the smile on Brennan's face started out sweet, but it turned into a wicked grin.

Not only was Booth willing to obey, he was leading her toward the exit. He'd bring up the usage of the word home later, because he definitely wasn't forgetting that.

-

Hodgins walked into Angela's office and shouted, "King of the entire lab! Oh, I told you baby!"

"Damn right you did. Jeez. Did you see how fast they left?"

"Hell yes. I mean, it's been a five year wait. If I had to wait for five years to have sex with you, I... uh… I gotta go sift through particulates..." Jack just left with no other words and a flushed face. There was nothing else to say anyway.

So how was that ending? Better? No cliffhangers... for now. Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter of this fic before the New Year.

Happy Holidays.

Merry Christmas.

Feliz Navidad.

Joyeux Noel.

Happy Kwanza.

Happy Chanukah.

Mele Kalikimaka.

Whatever floats your boat, right?

-bones freek-


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter & the one-shot. It's taken awhile to get to where I wanted with this fic. I'm bringing someone back in the next chapter & if you've read the summary again, you might know who. I was going to do it for this chapter, but it was too long, in my opinion, already.

**Disclaimer: Who, me? No, I don't own Bones...**

A lazy morning is something she hadn't had in a long time. But today, her morning was too lazy. She was strolling in at a quarter to eleven. Angela was going to have a field day.

Temperance expected Angela to be waiting for her, so there was no shock when she saw her friend on the couch. That's not what made her double take, though. Cam was also there, and grinning like a complete fool.

Brennan couldn't help but chuckle at her employer, "What?"

"You know what," Angela's smile was just as big as Cam's.

"C'mon, Dr. Brennan. Take a seat and let's all have some -"

"Girl talk?" Brennan knew it was coming, she just wasn't expecting Cam to be there. It wasn't like they weren't friends though, "Alright."

Bones pretended as though she was displeased and sighed heavily, even if she was excited. Both she and Cam winced as Angela let out her famous squee.

When Ange finally stopped, she said, "Tell us! Let it out! Cough it up, Bren!"

She had a look of deceit, "Hmm... I don't know, Ange. Booth is sort of a prude... well not with me, but -"

"Oh, sweetie, please! Don't tease us!"

"I would say, but I don't think Booth would approve."

Cam spoke up, "Its fine, Brennan. We're not going to say anything to Booth or anyone else."

"But - fine, fine, fine. I'm not really sure how this works... So you start. What do you want to know?"

Angela answered, "Everything, please! Like, does he have any marks on him?"

Cam took the liberty of answering that question, "No... Wait, does he?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind you said you'd answer!" Cam nodded in agreement with Angela's comment.

"Yes, he does. Scars. Quite a few, actually. It brought back a lot of memories. Bad ones. It's kind of scary." She sighed and tucked her feet underneath her before continuing, "There's one from getting kidnapped by Gallagher. When my father and I found them, Booth was being tortured by him and his flunky. That's what Booth called him. They torched a screw driver and dug it in pretty deep into his inner thigh. It left a deep scar."

"You never mentioned the condition he was in when you found him," Angela offered.

"I remember that when I went to Icepick's apartment, we found the bounty hunter and at first she put up a fight. Then she fell and I punched her in the face... pretty hard, too. My dad had to prevent me from going at her like a savage," Brennan chuckled, "God. I was such a wreck. I almost cried twice, first in front of my father and then again when we actually found Booth."

"We never heard that version of the story."

"Because I was ashamed to tell it, I guess. I had let my emotions get the better of me. It was unprofessional of me, I... I didn't know. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

She took a breath.

"That's not the only one he has. There are some on his feet from when he was a soldier and others from getting blown up by my fridge. Those aren't really significant."

Cam asked, "How? They sound significant..."

"I meant those aren't ones that left _me_ with scars, metaphorical scars... emotional scarring. There really were only two like that... You understand?" This was different for Temperance to be saying everything she felt and knew, but it's what she would have to do if she were going to change her robotic ways. She hoped she was doing fine.

Angela understood her friend. But she didn't know that having this talk, which was supposed to be about sex with Booth, would turn out like this. She saw that Cam was going to cut in, but Brennan kept on.

"Remember Pam? And the karaoke bar?" Pause. "I was fine with the singing. It was singing in front of not only you and the rest of the team, though, it was the entire bar. It was fun though; I enjoyed myself. Until... what happened happened. ... After I heard he had died I wasn't sure I would ever go into the field again. I wasn't even sure if I would be able to hold onto his memory. And then I saw him at his funeral, and I was flooded with emotions. Anger. Resentment. Hatred. All because he'd made me alone in this world-"

"Bren, you're never alone."

"But, I was. I've never loved a man, beside my father and Russ. And I had known that I loved Booth and I never got a chance to tell him. No one knew how bad it was for me. No one loved him like I did." Temperance saw Cam glance at her, "Oh, Cam. I'm sorry, I never meant to insinuate -"

"Brennan, stop. You're right. I never actually loved him more than as a friend. In all my years of knowing Seeley, I've never seen him happier than when he's with you."

"Thank you, Camille."

She smiled at the use of her name, "You're welcome, Temperance."

Angela cut into their moment, "What's the other one that caused emotional trauma?"

"Oh. That's the one from his brain surgery. That scar, there's something about it. It's so odd that when my hand brushed against it, I cried."

"It was that bad?"

"Uncontrollable crying when you're about to have sex? It tends to send the wrong message. Booth stopped immediately and said we didn't have to do anything I didn't want to," Temperance chuckled lightly. "As if it had been his fault."

Angela took a turn to ask, "Whoa. Wait, you did do it, right?"

Cam looked at her, bewildered. "Ange! You ruined the moment!"

"I'm sorry if I ruined this Kodak moment! But I wanna know! And I know you want to know, too."

"That's true. So... Brennan... C'mon, tell us."

"Yes. We did."

The women across from her waited in anticipation. When moments of awkwardness passed, Angela put her foot down. "Details!"

"Is that how you ask for things?"

"Ugghhh! Details... Please!?"

-

A half hour into details, Booth walked into Tempe's office and couldn't believe his eyes. She was sitting, her feet tucked under her, smiling, and speaking in an enthusiastic way. Her head rolled back and Booth thought back to the previous night: 'Ahh, last night... Wait a minute.'

Three sharp knocks made Temperance's head snap back up. "Uh, isn't there a floater I need identification on ladies?"

Cam spoke for all three women, "The file is on my desk, Booth; go get it."

But he was not leaving, even if Cam did persist. Seeley sat next to his girlfriend and draped an arm around the back of her chair. "So what are we talking about here?"

Like a chorus, "You."

"Well, you... and me... and last night."

He knew what they were expecting. They waited to see him turn red and grow quiet and be a prude. Boy, did he trick them by chuckling and asking, "Yeah? Which time last night?"

Angela's eyes widened in shock and Cam looked from Booth to Brennan to Angela. Even Brennan was shocked, but she had a devious smile plastered on. She decided to test him, "How about the first time? That was pretty intense."

Booth pulled Brennan onto his lap, "It was, but I think the best part of our night was when we came together."

"And that's my cue to leave," Cam broke her silence.

Angela persisted, "Cam! Come on! It's just getting good!" When were they going to get an opportunity to hear this again?

But Dr. Saroyan pulled Angie up and practically dragged her out of Brennan's office. 'Lord knows they need some privacy; those two were making out when we left.'

-

Bones pulled back, "Fantastic performance, Agent Booth."

"The pleasure was mine, Dr. Brennan. Even if I was telling the truth about last night."

She smiled up at him. How could she be so lucky? "So, any leads?"

"Actually, yeah. I was gonna go to the Hoover and pick up a file from Charlie. Wanna come with me?"

Brennan thought of the joke that went along with his last sentence and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm happy you're all enjoying this fic. :) I've brought in someone from a previous chapter and they're going to bring something to the B&B table. *speculation* so, here we go:

As soon as they reached the car, Dr. Brennan started, "I don't understand how you can pull something like that off, but be so timid when it comes to sex in general." Analyzing was her mojo. It's what she did best, but Booth liked it better when she wasn't analyzing him.

"Bones. Please, not now."

"Why not now?"

Jeez, did she always need an explanation? He searched for one and his God granted an obvious reason, "Because it's raining now. I'd like to concentrate on the driving." He glanced at her and Brennan seemed to find his answer acceptable.

After a moment of silence, "Mmm, I love the rain." She'd meant for that to be an inner thought.

"Really?"

"Mhm, I find it so calming. It relaxes me."

"I never knew that, Bones."

She smiled at him. "And now you do, Booth."

-

By the time they'd reached the Hoover, the rain was falling at full force. It was a good thing there was underground parking. They made their way upstairs together, with light conversation, as always. Brennan led the way out of the elevator and Booth was in step with her. He opened the door for her and she asked, "Where's Charlie?"

"I'm not sure. And that means I've gotta hunt him down."

Agent Lorenza had watched the partners walk in together and wondered whether Agent Booth had let his secret out. She figured she'd find out.

The sound of light rapping against glass was heard, then: "Booth, Dr. Brennan. Good morning."

"Hey, Dani."

"Good morning Agent Lorenza." Temperance was still a little uneasy about this woman. What were her intentions? And why was she staring Brennan down?

"Dr. Brennan, can I speak with you?"

_**'Ugh, what do you want from me?**_**'** "Sure." _**'It better be good.'**_

Booth flashed his friend a look of stern warning and then winked at Brennan before going on his search for Charlie.

Danielle didn't know how she would go forth with her questioning, but decided that she'd question the good doctor like a suspect. "So..."

Silence.

"You and Booth?"

No comment.

Lorenza supposed that if Brennan wanted to be a stubborn-ass, she would just prod deeper.

"He says he loves you. Do you love him back?"

There was fire in her eyes when her head snapped up, "That is none of your concern."

"Hmm, was that hesitation? I think it was."

Bren was outraged, "You thought wrong."

Lorenza shook her head, "Mmm, I don't think I did. You see, I know Booth. I know his beliefs, his past, -"

"Congratulations. So do I."

"I also know what he looks for in a woman, and what he wants in life. You know, marriage, a family, a house with a gorgeous backyard for his children."

Temperance knew what the agent was hinting toward, but just to make sure: "What are you saying, Agent Lorenza?"

"I highly doubt you are as dense as you let off, Dr. Brennan." The woman she judged looked down at her feet, thought for a moment, and then met her eyes.

The doctor walked up to Danielle and challenged her, "And I highly doubt you know Booth nor myself as well as I do." She turned to walk out the door, but was stopped.

"But I do know that what you're doing now would be considered walking out or running from a problem. So maybe you don't really know yourself as well as you think."

The amount of adrenaline coursing through Bones was at an all-time high, "I've practically been to hell and back, and never have I ever come across someone who is as much of an arrogant, know-it-all, nosey-ass, bitch like you are! Go crawl into a goddamn hole!"

-

About ten minutes after the scene between the women had taken place, Booth walked back in and asked curiously, "Where's Bones?"

But Dani could care less, "Who?"

"My partner, Dani. Where is she?"

"Oh, her. I don't know; she took off."

Seeley remembered that the woman in front of him wanted to talk with his partner. "What did you say?"

"Not much. It was more like what she said."

"Well, what did _she_ say?"

"Okay, out of nowhere, that chick called me a nosey bitch! What kind of shit is that, Booth?"

He thought a moment, "I think she nailed you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I knew what you wanted, but I thought you would be a bit more respectful."

"Oh, and what is it that I want, Seeley?"

"You wanted to know what it was like. How she felt. How I felt. And you probably told her the things I used to like."

"Psh, oh please. Like you are all that interesting as a topic."

"I know you told Rebecca the same stuff. I had only been dating her a month! And you told her all that I wished for when I was older! I didn't need it at that moment; I was happy, like I am now!" Booth couldn't help but yell.

"You've wanted that whole marriage package since before we've known each other."

"People change, Lorenza. Keep that in mind and maybe you'll get lucky and change with the rest of us."

He was the second person to leave the room in an angry rush. She honestly thought she was helping her friend, after all Danielle had sensed an issue.

But what Agent Lorenza hadn't expected was for her to be the only problem in the partners' lives.

-

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God. Angela, do you know where Bones is?"

Confusion was obvious, "Uh, no. She was supposed to be with you, Booth."

"Dammit! Dani said something to her and she took off." His worry caused him to grip the steering wheel harder, causing his knuckles to turn white. "She's not answering my calls, Ange."

"I'll call her Booth."

"Thanks." He shut his phone and drove in silence. **'Where would she go? It's pouring out here.'** His train of thought was lost as he heard the familiar ring of Brennan's phone right beside him. He picked it up and heard Angela's voice.

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"She left her damn phone in my car, Angela."

"Damn Booth."

He thought for a moment, "Did you know she liked the rain?"

"Yes but I don't see how this goes with -"

"Do you know where she liked to go when it was raining? She ever take you anywhere?"

"Ah, okay, I see.... Um, yeah. Once we went to the Washington Monument. We walked along there and talked about things."

"How long ago was that?" The agent in him was itching to get some answers.

"About two weeks ago."

"What did you talk about? Was it important?" He hoped it was, because that'd mean it was a special place for her. Otherwise, she could be at any other random location.

"We talked about you."

He swallowed, "Do you think she's there?"

"That's the first place I'd look, Booth."

"Thank you, Angela."

"Be careful. She's at a critical turning point."

"Okay. I will."

With his heart beating, he made a left turn and drove toward his destination.

-

Seeley saw her, soaked and without an umbrella. He knew she had been crying by the puffy, red rings around her eyes.

"Bones?"

Temperance jumped a little, and wiped at her face angrily although it was a lost cost because the rain recovered her tears' tracks. She cleared her throat, "Booth. Hi."

He didn't know what to say to her. "Bones... What happened?"

"Nothing, Booth. I'm fine." Her voice cracked.

"No you aren't."

She bit her lip to prevent her from bursting into tears. "Just go, please."

"I'm not just going to leave you here." He couldn't get her to look at him, "Bones we have to talk."

"About what? About how as professional partners we seem to complement each other, but our personal relationship wouldn't work because I can't fully meet your true wants and desires?" The tears were there and fully distinguishable from the rain. It was hard for her, all the emotions spilling onto the surface instead of remaining in the deepest corner, it was a big change.

"No, no. I don't want that now. I'm not going to lie to you though, I think it would be an amazing thing to have a family one day, but I'm with you. All the way. One hundred percent, Bones. You're all I want. I'm a happy, satisfied man." It sounded really cliché to Booth, but at the moment it was pivotal.

She didn't know how to react. Of course, she was happy but still unsure as to what she wanted with Booth. Brennan finally looked up at him from her place on the bench and was surprised to see what he actually looked like at the moment. "Booth, you're wet."

Seeley couldn't help but laugh a little, "That's what happens in the rain, Bones. People and everything else gets wet." He pulled her up to stand.

"I thought you would have brought an umbrella." She reached up to fix his hair which had flattened across his forehead.

"I didn't have time." He grabbed her hand and held it. Temperance felt a jolt of chills course through her.

"Of course you had time. What if you get sick?" Booth noted that she was worried for his sake and pulled her in for a hug.

He replied against her hair: "That didn't matter. I needed to know where you were." She shook underneath him. "Bones, you're trembling. You cold?"

Temperance took his face into her hands, "I don't think they're chills from the cold, Booth."

They stood there like that for a moment: her holding his face, his hands on her hips, and both of them staring into each other's eyes. They stayed that way, until he moved in and she closed the gap.

-

Soaked and all, Temperance walked straight through the lab and into her office.

"Uh, sweetie, hi." Angela looked worried for her friend.

She cleared her throat, "Hi, Angela." Brennan rummaged through her desk for her belongings and put everything in her bag.

"Okay, whoa, wait. Are you okay?"

Tempe looked up at her best friend with annoyance, "Yes, Angela. Why would you ask?"

"Um, because about half an hour Booth, you remember him, called and said he didn't know where you were, Bren. He was all hysterical and worried, and so was I. I'd like an explanation, please."

"That damn hussy that Booth brought here to introduce to me, you remember her right? Well, she thought it would be fun to tell me I'm not a well, qualified partner for Booth. And, by partner she meant romantically. So, I told her, as rationally as I could, that she's an arrogant, nosey-ass, bitch." She looked back at her friend who stood in silent shock, "Oh, and I requested that she crawl into a hole, but -"

"I didn't even know you knew those kinds of words."

"I have a steep learning curve, Ange."

Angie wondered where exactly Brennan had learned how to speak like that, but she figured that it was just the woman's mechanism to defend her dignity. "If you say so. So where is Booth?"

"In the car. He wanted to come inside but that would've created more of a mess, which is what I told him."

"I see. Now what? Home?"

"Yes, home."

The artist grinned, "And where is **home** nowadays?"

Temperance looked down at her feet, suddenly shy. "Oh, uh, I don't know. My apartment? After all, it is bigger, right? So, maybe. We'll have to discuss it."

"Yes. You go and converse about living arrangements with that G-man of a boyfriend you have waiting outside. Go while the rest of us here lead boring love lives."

"You don't have to live a boring love life, Ange. I know you have feelings for someone. Someone who works here. In the lab. With us. As an entomologist, in fact. He has curly brown hair and -"

"Those amazingly deep blue eyes?"

"Uh-huh. That's him."

"Oh, sweetie. If only you knew..."

"I will, when I call you later and we have our own conversation." Bones wasn't one to live down a challenge.

"You'll be having too much fun rolling in the sheets with Booth to remember me, hon." Angela hugged her friend and watched her go along. She wondered about what Brennan said and her eyes flickered toward Hodgins. He was working diligently, as always. Angie looked away quickly though when Jack's own eyes met hers.

**'This is far too complicated.'**


	12. Chapter 12

**And hello again! Yes, I've taken longer with this chapter. Why? Well, because school becomes the witch of any fantasy land. Nevertheless, here I am! Here's my disclaimer: I don't own any part of Bones. And here's chapter 12 of Inevitabilities:**

"I'm coming, I'm coming! ... Hello?"

"Hi, Angela."

"Ah, sweetie! You called!" Angela was genuinely surprised. She thought that the doctor would stay in the rest of the day with the agent.

Brennan chuckled, "I said I would. Did you doubt me?"

The artist wasn't going to lie to her friend, "To be honest, I didn't think you would. I thought you and Booth were going to devour each other for the rest of this lovely evening."

The women laughed together. There weren't dull moments in their conversations, unless the subject was an awkward one. "So what are you going to do about your interest in Hodgins?"

"Ha... Are you serious?"

Brennan thought Angela's question was rhetorical. "What do you mean am I serious?"

"Bren, we're talking Hodgins here."

"I know who we're speaking about Angela." She's the one who asked the question in the first place.

"Can we please not speak of him now?"

"Fine," Brennan sighed. "I still would like to know why you don't just tell him."

"Anyhow, did you see Cam's report on our victim? It's pretty morbid." Angela knew exactly how to change the topic.

"No, I didn't. But I know that Booth has it."

Booth stepped out of her room with a head of wet hair, dressed in a pair of sweat pants. "What do I have?"

"The case file, you have it right?"

As he handed it to her, Angela began explaining, "So Cam did an autopsy and there were cuts everywhere. At first look, she thought suicide, but she found the rest of the cuts as she kept uncovering the body. And how can someone cut themselves all over?"

Brennan turned to the pictures of the body and agreed that suicide was out of the picture. "Wow, that's definitely not accidental or self-inflicted. The wounds aren't too deep, but there are way too many. She would've lost a sufficient amount of blood."

"Yeah. Cam had me do a reconstruction cause the face was so, well, mushy. I ran that through the missing person's database and I got a match. Tracey Burns is our victim."

Temperance was a little confused, "I thought our victim was of Asian descent?"

"Uh-huh. She was married to Andrew Burns and took his name -"

"She was so young. Only twenty-seven and married." That hadn't meant to sound the way it came out. Brennan knew women married young, but...

Angela saved that for later, however, and continued: "She used to be Tracey de la Cruz."

"That sounds Spanish, Ange."

"Are you doubting me, Bren?"

"No!" How could she doubt her best friend?

"Then let me explain. This woman was Filipino. They're surnames sometimes sound Hispanic. It's to do with the whole Spanish invasion thing. But, I think I may have a theory." She heard a slight scoff across the line, "Hey! I'm more than just a pretty face with artistic talents! I did require actual knowledge for school."

"Uh... I'm sorry Angela. What is your **theory**?" This was sure to be a surprise.

"The Chinese used this technique for torturing called The Death of a Thousand Cuts. And I know, I know, its conjecture. And it may not even be linked to our victim because she was Filipino, but I figured maybe it had some potential. Her brother has a record and I figured the mob. Or some other crazy gang related business."

"Hmm, that's not too bad. For conjecture anyway. I guess it **could** be linked, but they're different cultures. Who knows? We'll see where the facts take us."

"Yes, Bren. You and your facts." Brennan sensed sarcasm in Angela's words.

"They've never let us down when regarding a case, now have they?"

Angela had to agree with that, "Nope, never."

"Well, enough about that for now. Back to the Hodgins situation." Tempe heard sighing from her friend. "I wasn't just going to drop it. You never let me just forget about Booth." She took a moment to glance at the man she just mentioned. He looked up from a photo album and caught her watching him and smiled. He looked so masculine but gentle at the same time and Temperance couldn't help her own smile from forming.

"Thank her for that, will ya?" He added.

"Oh, he says thanks for not letting me forget."

"Tell Booth he's welcome. And tell him if he gets you to let the whole Hodgins thing go, we'll be even. Its not happening Brennan. I hurt him the last time by kissing Gracen."

"And you said he didn't trust you. So? People change, don't they? At the hospital, I heard him say he wanted to get back together with you."

"How did you pick up on that? You were fully **engrossed** with Booth's situation."

She didn't want to think about that, "I can still hear things, whether I choose to or not. Don't you believe in second chances, Angela?"

"Well, that was forever ago. So, my loss! But, I have a question now. What are you going to do with Booth?"

"He's not an object, Angela. But, for tonight, I thought -"

"No, I meant for the future. You do see yourself with him, don't you?"

"Yes. I ... I can't imagine life without him. It would be weird. Not to mention lonely."

"Aww, sweetie. You're all emotional now. Jeez, do you still have a backbone?" Angela teased the new side of her best friend.

"Of course I do Ange; I couldn't possibly survive without a back- Oh! Was that a metaphor?" Was it?

The artist laughed, "You're catching on, Bren. You truly are a new woman."

The scientist laughed with her friend, "Why, thank you Ange. And so are you. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? And you can explain to me all the irrational, or rational, reasons why you won't tell Jack you have feelings for him."

She grunted in defeat, "Fine, g'night, sweetie."

"Good night, Ange."

Booth put the album on the seat he was sitting in and walked over to her, "That was quite the conversation, huh?"

"Yes, it was. I don't wish to talk all that much right now." She put on that familiar mischievous smile.

"I'm not one for too much conversation right now, either." He leaned down to kiss her, but she put his hands out on his chest to stop him. "Something wrong, Bones?"

She moved him aside and asked, "What were you looking at?"

"Pictures," at his word, she sprang up from the sofa and went for the album. "They're from years back, from your first Christmas."

"Oh my God. I... My father brought these to me a while ago; I never took the time out to look at them." Brennan took her seat next to Booth.

"There are a lot of photo albums in there, Bones. From birthdays and graduations and holidays. You never went through any of them?"

She looked up at him then, and vulnerability was written all across her face. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess, with time, I just forgot about them." A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped at it. "I miss her, Booth."

"I know you do." Should he really have brought out the old pictures? Seeley didn't want her to reflect on painful memories.

But she smiled and said thoughtfully, "Look at her. She's so beautiful."

"It runs in the family," and at that she laughed a bit. It was just like him to be so chivalrous and cheesy. But, Bren loved it.

She closed the book, "We can save this for another time. Right now, I've got a question for you."

He seemed a little uncomfortable with this, not knowing what was happening. "Shoot, Bones."

While fiddling with her thumbs Brennan started with, "I know it's sudden, but I was wondering if you would considermovinginwithme." Clearing her throat, she realized that **maybe** she had rushed. Seeley calmed down.

"Slow down a bit, Bones. What's the question?"

"Do you want to move in... here... with me, Booth?"

The smile that exploded across his face answered her question.

**I've got a plan for the murder our favorite team is investigating. I also have a plan for the leading characters. But, you'll have to tune in later to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back for more? Okay! So, the case is moving up and so are the relationships between the squints, ooh! Let's see if I can keep you guessing / interested ;) **

_**Three Days Later:**_

Brennan walked through the lab to get to her office when she was stopped by Cam.

"How'd the interrogation go?" she asked with a hopeful face.

"Not too well, Cam. Booth isn't too happy that he had to get a team of agents to track Missus Burns uncooperative brother. And now, he's very tight lipped."

The women spoke as they made their way to Brennan's office. "That doesn't sound good. Can Booth keep him there?"

"He's going to arrest him for illegal substances found in his car. Turns out her brother is somewhat of a drug addict."

Cam picked the file off of Bren's desk and read through it, "Victor de la Cruz. Arrested for... several things. Soliciting illegal substances, possession of illegal substances, auto theft, fraud, vandalism. Jeez. This man is thirty-two. When is he going to grow up?"

"Apparently, Victor has been in a small, local gang since he was seventeen. Before that he was a good, straight A student. According to the parents, anyway."

Dr. Saroyan shook her head, "This poor woman."

"I know... But, I find I can be more objective when I don't think of the victim and the lives they led." She was coming around, everybody saw that. And it was with the help of a certain FBI agent that the doctor got to be a warmer person.

"Oh, Angela wanted to see you, by the way. She said she had something..."

"Thanks, Cam!" She called from behind her.

-

"Hi, sweetie! How was it?" Angela was always so cheerful, and sometimes she had Brennan wondering **'How?' **

"Not so well. Cam said you had something for me?"

"Yes! Remember that little green chunk of whatever Hodgins wanted me to analyze? It's what he brought me the night you told me about you and the G-man. Well, I found out what it is!"

"Okay, let's see it."

Angela pressed a few buttons and a picture of an emerald necklace came up on the screen. It was cut into a hexagonal shape and was simple, but very pretty.

"That's beautiful... Our victim had that when she died?"

"Yeah. It's pretty expensive... way, way expensive. Get this: there was an opening. Hodgins found almost all of the pieces and he put it together."

"What was in it?"

"Hodgins is analyzing the materials found inside the emerald. So, who knows?"

"I see... Okay. Is that it?"

Angela smiled widely, "No, Brennan. What about the gala this weekend? I know you're going, so I'm guessing Booth will be accompanying you."

She chuckled at how well her friend knew her, "I guess so. It... I haven't actually asked. I don't know. What if we aren't through with the case, Ange?"

"Sweetie, you have to go. It's mandatory." Brennan hadn't thought about this. It was true, however. All Jeffersonian employees had to attend.

"What if Booth doesn't want to go? If the case isn't over, don't you think he'd want to finish it?"

"Psh, yeah right. No one ever wants to pass up a great party. Besides, he's the official unofficial liaison."

With that, Brennan bid her friend a kind farewell and began to make her way home.

-

"Hey, I'm home," she called out to her boyfriend. It was a strange comfort for Temperance to be living with the man she loved. He walked out of the kitchen and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi, gorgeous," Booth smiled genuinely at her while wiping his hands off a small towel.

"Someone's in a better mood." She said as she slipped her coat and shoes off.

"Yes, I am. And I made dinner. Afterwards, I was thinking we could do some more unpacking. Sound good?"

"Sure," she called to him from the bedroom. Temperance was able to lay on her bed for a moment, and while doing so, she dwelled upon how lucky she was.

How was it that someone like her could end up with a man who loved her this much? Brennan thought about all the times when she was younger and in foster care and she hated who she was. Now, she wouldn't trade lives with anyone in the world. All she needed, all she wanted, was the man who was making dinner for them both in her kitchen. Never had Bones contemplated the thought of being with one person and here she was, not imagining it any other way.

"Hey, Bones! Dinner's ready, sweetheart!"

**As a faithful reader, I'm leaving you a choice for the next chapter. You'll have to review and tell me what you'd rather see: [A] The B&B dinner with unpacking afterwards, or [B] The gala and end details of the case. If you don't tell me what you'd want to read, I won't be able to write up another chapter. Choice [B] I'm going to do anyway, but I wanna know if you'd like to read about the unpacking & such. Let me know! Thanks! **

**-bones freek**-


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing… ****J **

Her train of thought was lost as Brennan followed Booth into the dining area. Seeley had made them a steaming pasta dish with a salad on the side. Next to each plate was a glass of red wine. This was definitely the way to relax after a long day at work.

She showed her appreciation by saying, "Wow, Booth. This looks amazing."

"Wait til you taste it, Bones. Its my grandmother's recipe. Only I have it. My parents don't even know about it." He smiled a cheeky grin as she took a bite and waited for her to look up.

Her eyes rolled back and then closed as she chewed. "Mmm, Booth. This is fantastic. Your grandmother taught you very well." He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it, Bones. I replaced the meat with the tofu you had in the fridge and figured that instead of running to the supermarket, I'd use what you... um, we... already had." For a former sniper, he was certainly tripping all over the place with his words, making sure he didn't say anything that might offend his girlfriend. But when she smiled at him, he couldn't help but grin back at her.

"So you're eating exactly what I'm having?"

"Yup, a full fledged vegetarian meal. For me and you." He smiled proudly at her.

They spoke just about everything while they ate. A lot of which had to do about the team's current case. He would have liked to speak of something other than work, but Bren seemed comfortable with that topic. The discussion seemed to be wrapped around Hodgins' latest discovery. She told him what Angela had passed down to her, and Booth, as always, had a comment.

"Drugs."

"Huh?"

"It's gotta be drugs, right? Think about it, why else would she be killed for it?"

"Booth, we don't know if she was killed for the necklace. Hodgins isn't even done with his analyzing. You can't know if it was some sort of drug inside."

"...True. Okay, okay. Fine. We'll wait for everything to be pieced together."

She smiled at him across the table, "Thank you."

As they finished their dinner, Booth cleared the table, with a little reluctance from Bren. She was perfectly capable of doing what she needed by herself. He, however, didn't care. Booth was going to show her that not only can he cook, but he can clean as well.

After a few moments of silent dishwashing, he took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

She laughed lightly, "Booth? What's going on?"

He threw a look that lied between amusement and confusion, "We agreed to finish unpacking after we had dinner. Don't you remember, Bones?"

Brennan sucked her teeth, which was very unlike her.

He raised his eyebrows at her and squeezed her hand, "What?"

She put her free hand on his chest and splayed her fingers out. "I thought you had something else in mind," she added with a smoky tone to her voice.

He caught on and laughed. "Bones, if we don't finish today, we'll never -"

**'Oh, this woman has one helluva learning curve...'**

Temperance had caught on to his method of shutting her up with his experienced lips, so she figured she could give it a try. Turns out, its very effective.

Seeley hadn't even noticed they were moving until his knees hit the back of the bed. He pulled back from her, "Bones! Jeez, woman. You'll be the end of me, I swear."

She chuckled at him and moved away, "Fine. What's left?"

"Just my clothes. After that, I'll officially be living with thee Temperance Brennan." He smiled widely at her as she blushed at his remark.

"I'm not that big of a deal, Booth." At that, he pulled her back to him and they swayed, as if waiting for a song. "What are you doing?"

But Seeley ignored her question and asked her his own, "Bones, why wouldn't you be a big deal?"

Temperance went on with the odd dancing and replied, "Because, I'm just another woman. I don't consider myself a 'big deal'..."

He looked at her very seriously and stated: "You are to me." Booth kissed her cheek and let go. He went over to her stereo and pressed play on her mp3 player. She watched him with a light smile on her face, not sure of what was going on. "C'mon. Let's get this finished, huh?"

Temperance gazed into his eyes and saw the colors there swirl into this dark mahogany pigment and was completely awed. Her partner was so wonderfully perplexing, but she guessed he could say the same about her. And as she thought about that, Brennan felt a warmth wash over her.

"Alright."

Afterwards, when all of Seeley's clothes and belongings were packed away into her drawers and closet, Bones stepped back and looked at the larger picture. He questioned the smile on her face with his own lips turned up, "What's going on in that brain of yours, Bones?"

Tempe strode her way over to Booth and simply hugged him. She felt his own arms snake around her body and pull her closer. He felt her sigh contently against his chest and smiled into her hair. "What's this for?"

"Just... Thank you."

"For what, Bones?"

Tempe stepped back a bit, but not completely so that she was still engulfed by Booth's strong arms. "For giving me all that I have. A family at the lab... an actual home to share with you... And then you gave me yourself, which I'm most grateful for." He saw what looked like a tear forming in her eye and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"You don't have to thank me; I was more than willing. Believe me."

**I hope this was fluffy enough for those who wanted… fluffiness. I've been so caught up in my work and trying to make this chapter what you wanted that I lost track of time. Therefore, I'm sorry for the delay, oh faithful readers. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Ahem," Angela interrupted, "what are we up to here, huh?"

"Nothing, Ange." Booth stood and walked to the doorway, leaving behind his girlfriend. "I have to go, Bones. See you later? For lunch?"

She smiled up at him, "12:30, our table. That good?"

"Perfect." As Booth left, Ange felt like she interrupted something extremely personal. Her eyes widened when she looked over at her best friend.

"What, Ange?"

"What was that about? Oh, and did you ask him about the gala? Oh! And we were getting ready to talk about your, uh, early evening."

Dr. Brennan laughed at her friend, "One thing first Ange! Jeez!"

"Fine! What was that all about? That's probably the easiest thing." Angie had that huge smile plastered across her face. It was almost always there. Bren had noticed over the years that it took a lot for Ange to take her smile off her face.

"Nothing... He just came in to say hi and that's it..."

"Uh-huh. What was with the look you were giving each other?"

"What look, Angela?"

"You know... This flirty look the both of you get when you're playing around with each other." After a moment of silent confusion from Bones, she continued, "The glittery eyes and the stupid grins you both put on."

Tempe bit her lip and asked, "I... We **both** do that?"

"Mhm."

"He's been looking at me like that for... years."

"Exactly, sweetie." The artist found herself looking at her friend who finally, **finally**, understood.

"How long have **I** done that?"

"Oh, sweetie! For about the same amount of time." The room resounded with laughter from each woman. "So, you've asked him to him gala, right?

"..No, I haven't." Angela let out an exaggerated sigh, "Well, I mean, it's not like he'll say no, right?"

"True, but you should still ask."

"Fine. I'll ask at lunch."

"Good! And then you'll come tell me about it!"

Temperance scoffed and agreed as each woman went their own way to continue their work. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but Bren was already waiting for 12:30.

****This was just a fluffy filler. And if you're wondering where I've been, I'll explain: I write my fics on my phone & my phone broke :( Then I FINALLY got a new one & I'm writing, again. So, forgive me please and I'll write faster to make up for lost time... On one condition: YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!! (And review quickly, chapter 16 is almost done ;) )**


	16. Chapter 16

He walked into the diner, not expecting to see her yet. She looked up at him as the small bell above the door announced his arrival; they both smiled.

As Booth sat, Bren spoke up, "I've been thinking."

"Really, Bones? You don't say." He was mocking her and she could tell.

She pretended to be hurt, "Gee, Booth. Thanks for asking what I was thinking about."

Seeley reached for her hand over the table and she knew that her pretend sadness had gotten to him. "I was joking, Tempe." She was definitely surprised. It sounded so weird and so awkward. And she didn't want that.

"Don't call me that. Please, don't."

"What?... Why?"

Temperance squeezed his hand to make him understand that she wasn't angry with him. "Tempe doesn't fit me... Not like Bones does." He squeezed back and smiled at her, "Besides... Everyone who called me Tempe either failed to gain my trust or left me. I don't want to think about something like that because of a name **you** call me."

"Whatever you say, **Bones**. Alright, so what have you been thinking?" Oh, Temperance forgot about that part...

"... Well, I thought that there was no need to ask, but Ange had insisted that I still ask out of courtesy... **But**, you're the liaison to the Jeffersonian so I figured you'd get an invitation anyway, so when I to- "

"Whoa! Hey! What do you want to ask me, Bones?"

A cell phone rang, their food came, and someone walked through the diner door before she spoke, "Do you want to go to that gala with-"

"Yes."

She chuckled, "Really?" Brennan was shocked at his answer, but Booth was surprised that she questioned it.

"Yeah, Bones. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know; you don't usually favor these things."

"I only ever went because you'd be there, Bones." He laughed at himself. "Otherwise, I would've flaked on all those damn times I had to wear a monkey suit."

"Ah, so, yes then?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He grinned as she groaned in protest.

"Ugh... Even if you'll have to wear a tuxedo?"

"Even if I have to wear a tux."

"You always looked good in them, anyway." Bren stabbed at a fry and avoided his gaze.

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're very welcome, Booth."

-

Hodgins shouted as soon as the anthropologist walked into the lab, "Dr. B! I've got it!"

"What is it that you have, Dr. Hodgins?"

"I know what our victim had in her necklace." Jack typed a few keys on his computer and another screen popped up.

"Diacetylmorphine?"

"Heroin; a good portion of it, too."

"What was she doing with heroin in her necklace?"

Cam bounded up the steps, "Isn't that Booth's job?"

"Yes."

Her boss grinned at her, "Then, maybe you should go tell him."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." As she took off for her office, Dr. Brennan wondered why everybody was still trying to push the two of them together even when they were already dating.

-

"Bones!" Booth strode into the Medico-Legal lab, anxious to get the case solved and over with.

"Don't yell! I'm right here!"

"Sorry; what do you have for me?" he said in a lower tone.

"Hodgins found heroin in the victim's emerald necklace."

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"That's your domain, Booth."

"Right, except that damn son-of-a-bitch won't say anything! Dammit!" Booth ran a hand through his hair, "I've gotta get that brother of hers talking."

Bren didn't know what to say to him. She'd seen him get worked up before, but he was pretty stressed now. "Threaten him. Say we have all the evidence we need to link him to his sister's murder."

"But, with what motive, Bones?"

She searched her mind for something, anything, to say, "The heroin. We can link it to him."

Angela spoke up then, "Can we?"

Hodgins took his turn next, "He's in a drug-dealing gang, and we found heroin in her necklace."

"He needed the money, wanted her stash, and when she didn't give it to her brother, he tortured her because he didn't know where it was and ended up killing her." Bones tried hard to at least give Booth some amount of satisfaction with her answer. She figured she'd done the right thing when he kissed her cheek quickly and ran off yelling, "Love you!"

Temperance refrained from yelling the same thing back at him and averted her co-workers eyes, because she could feel the hot blood in her face and knew that she was blushing.

**Hope that was quicker for you; you only had to wait a few hours for this chapter. Let me know what you think! Chapter 17 is already half done, but I'm only gonna post if you review.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay! Here we are with chapter 17. This chapter is mostly dialogue, but I feel as though it was necessary to get this one done. And thanks for all the great reviews, everybody! Um... What am I forgetting? ... Oh! Right! I don't own Bones :) **_

_Booth walked out of the elevator quickly and stopped in front of Agent Burns' desk, "Charlie, get Victor de la Cruz in one of the interrogation rooms for me. Thanks." He walked off into his office, but he heard "Sure thing." come from the younger agent. A few moments passed, and while Booth was collecting his thoughts, he paused to call Sweets, "Sweets, I'm gonna need you." "Uh, yeah sure. For what exactly?" Booth could tell he caught Sweets off guard. "I've an interrogation set up-" "With the victim's brother?" "Yeah, I'm gonna want you to stand in and watch, you know, work your psychological reading powers." A scoff was heard across the line, but nonetheless, Dr. Sweets agreed. - She had decided that Booth wouldn't be alone in this. So when she'd driven all the way down to the Bureau and made her way into the interrogation room, she was more than determined. But when another agent walked in with de la Cruz, Brennan felt a rush of disgust spread throughout her. This man was lanky with what seemed like no back support because of how he was hunched in his seat. His hair, greasy and not kept, made the hair on her neck stand up. She spotted a tattoo, small, yet still noticeable, on his right wrist. It was a date scribbled in black ink with a green tint behind it: 2.19.95. Bren was startled when Sweets walked in, but remained focus at the task at hand. "Where's Booth," she asked. Instead of a verbal answer, the psychologist pointed toward the two-sided glass. In front of her was the man she loved and the man she learned to hate in no less than five minutes. She had never been so judgmental when it came to someone before. Sure she would put together her own profile but that would always change when she got around to knowing the person. _

_- Agent Booth dropped a file on the table in front of Victor de la Cruz. The gang member looked at it for a moment before sliding his beady eyes toward Booth. He still remained silent. "I know why you've been quiet." No comment from the parolee. "You didn't want to slip up. That's what it was. But, it's fine. Because, with no credit to you, we know who killed your sister." Victor looked down at his hands, then, "Who?" "Oh, I thought you knew. We know you did it, Victor." "You're high!" "That's an interesting accusation, Victor, considering the fact that you're the one in a goddamn gang!" "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Huh!? I don't do any damn drugs!" At that, Booth rolled his eyes. "You wanna see for yourself? Go get a damn cup and I'll take a test; I'm clean!" Seeley clenched his teeth and said, "I bet you're about as clean as your sister was." The suspect was tapping his foot with such fervor that it was no surprise when he jumped out of his chair to attack the other man. Booth had better reflexes, though, and grabbed the brother and slammed him up against the wall. Sweets ran from where he and Brennan were watching and into the interrogation room. "Agent Booth, maybe I should take over." "Leave, Sweets." "Booth-" "Why? Why would I kill Tracey?" Booth stepped away from Victor and sat down with a huff. "Why? Oh, cause of the heroin. It's always drugs, isn't it? Damn." Seeley's outer demeanor looked calmer, but Temperance knew he was tense. His fist was shoved into his pocket and the vein in his neck was more visible than usual. That got Victor's attention. "What the hell are you talking about? Tracey didn't do anything like that. She never did anything wrong." "Really? That's interesting cause we found heroin in her necklace." "Which one?" "The emerald one." At this, de la Cruz's face dropped. "Lola's emerald necklace?" "Who's Lola?" "That's 'grandma' in Tagalog... She couldn't have heroin in there!" "Well, she did." "Bullshit! Check again!" Booth was getting a little more than agitated. He slammed his fist on the file, "Check for yourself." Sure enough, the victim's brother opened the file to a picture of the necklace Hodgins had pieced together. "That's not lola's necklace. It's... It's a fake. This guy a friend knows sold it to me. He said that he'd make me one that looked just like lola's. I only needed it to trick Raymond; he wanted lola's necklace and I wasn't going to give it to him. But, I wasn't going to get killed either. So I bought that." "Who's Raymond and why would he want your grandmother's necklace?" Victor sneered, "Anyone would want that damn piece of jewelry. Look at it! C'mon! ...Raymond is the gang leader. He needed cash, and since we're supposed to be each other's right hand men, we were each expected to come up with some form of cash." "And you thought of the necklace," Booth was confused. If he went and bought a fake emerald necklace, why would he even bring it up in the first place? "No. This other guy, he said he saw me talking to this __**chick**__ who had an expensive piece of jewelry on. So, Raymond turned to me, and me only." It continued like this for over an hour. Questions asked and answers returned. Sweets had stayed in the interrogation room with Booth, leaving Temperance behind to watch by herself. She observed everything in front of her, the way Sweets had taught her to. He said to watch the body language, and that's what she was doing. Even if she didn't really know what was going on with everyone else, she knew that Booth was easing and that alone was comforting. __**'It's all over, this case... it's finally done.' **__That's all she could think. And by the time they got home that night, the paperwork would already be waiting for them at their respectable places of employment. But, that was for another day_

_**That was lucky number 17. For those of you who read 'Sanctity' and wanted another chapter added to that, look out for 'Nirvana' which will be the second piece to it. Until next time… **_


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't know, Ange... Orange?" Brennan looked on with a distaste for what her best friend had chosen.

"Sweetie, it's not orange. It's more like a lighter brick color," Angela stated while holding up the dress.

"Oh same difference."

"Ugh."

They were shopping for 'gala-appropriate' dress wear. Bren had insisted that she could always pick something out of her own closet, which was true, she could. But Angela didn't listen or care. They were going out together whether Bren liked it or not. Lucky for Angela, however, Temperance never actually minded. She enjoyed the quality time they got to spend had noticed both women had only been looking for her, "Wait, what are you wearing?"

"Something," Angela said strongly, insisting that there was no room for any discussion.

"Something from where?"

"This little boutique called 'Mon Placard'. There's some nice stuff there."

Bren didn't know whether to laugh or scoff at her friend. "I speak six different languages-"

"I know." Angela looked at her friend warily.

"French just happens to be one of those six, Ange."

"I know that, too, sweetie. What are you getting at?"

"Well, you said you were getting something from your closet. Why not buy a new dress like you're making me do?"

"Sweetie, not everyone can afford a beautiful new gown like you can."

Brennan felt bad about that, the fact that her best friend couldn't afford everything she wanted. She also learned to acknowledge that her wealth gave her some sort of disadvantage. No one else in their small, close-knit family had money like she did, excluding Hodgins, naturally.

"So what would you get?"

"You mean if I could?" Angie looked around the outlet, "Ooh, this one. Definitely." She pulled out a dress as light as the early night sky, the shade that presents itself as the sun sets. Not the blue-violet tinge, but a periwinkle color.

"You should try it on. See how it fits."

"Why? There's no point, sweetie."

"Angela, go try it on. The purpose of these shopping trips is to have fun, is it not?"

Angie rolled her head to the side and watched her friend at an awkward angle. "Fine." After all, it couldn't hurt could it? As the artist found an empty dressing room, Brennan found a salesperson.

"Excuse me, how much is the dress over there on display?"

"Okay, you wanna see it? Don't wanna brag, but if I must say so myself-"

"Wow, Angela."

"I know!" Angela was beaming. Both women fixed their gazes on the dress that seemed to be made especially for the illustrator. This dress flowed down to the floor and was lengthier than what she'd normally wear. It subtly clung to her hips and waist, which was a blessing in itself. The gown was backless, except for the two straps that crossed to connect to the shoulders. Her neckline was shown off with a grace, considering it wasn't so obscene. It was her dress, but it was also the one she couldn't afford. "Too bad, huh?" Angela breathed out.

Bones played along, knowing fully well what she had done for her close companion, "Yeah, too bad. I'm sorry, Angela."

She went back into the changing room and called out, "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, sweetie. I'll just wear that red one I have at home."

"Well, if you say so." Temperance walked out of the dressing room area to find the same woman she'd sought out earlier. "Make sure those deliveries are on time, please."

"Ready to go, Bren?"

"Booth is going to have a massive heart attack when he sees you, Brennan," Angela said. It was probably true, considering she could take his breath away with one look. But, now that Temperance was dressing up for the gala, it was possible he'd have a stroke.

"That's good, right?"

"Definitely."

Bren sighed. The day had been spent shopping for dresses, shoes, and everything else Angela just had to look at. "Okay then. Let's go home."

_**So, I know you're looking for an excuse as to why I haven't been consistent with my writing. But, there isn't one. Sorry. I've just been human, being busy and all. But, I'm back, for now that is. Here's the thing, this story's gonna end soon, guys… yes, indeed it's sad. And I hope you like the ending coming up!! **_**:D**


	19. Chapter 19

They'd been finished with the last murder case, so naturally they were mostly working in limbo. Angela Montenegro, bored out of her mind, was with her friend in the bone room. She knew Dr. Brennan was annoyed, not by her presence but with the distraction that came with it.

"But, sweetie, how?"

Brennan put the glue she was using for reconstruction down and removed her latex gloves. She knew all too well that her friend wasn't going to leave. Sighing and facing Angela she said, "The way I did it. Just tell Hodgins."

"We're different. We were together and then we split... and I didn't stop loving him, but..."

"But, what?"

"But how do I tell him that?"

"That's up to you, Angela."

"May I suggest something?" Cam was standing in the doorframe, arms folded and a smirk on her face. Her gray pencil skirt clung to her hips, as always, while her yellow button-down blouse outlined her figure even more. "By the way, Ange, that sounded a little too cliche." Each woman exchanged a smile as Cam went on, "You have to get him mad at you."

Angela's eyes grew wide surprise, "What?"

"Get Hodgins mad at you and you'll fight and there'll be angry words spitting out of the both of you and then randomly make it come out."

"What, that I love him? No!"

"Angela! It's a good plan!"

"I... concur, actually," Brennan joined in on the conversation. "There aren't any other recommendations, Angela."

"Sweetie, no... no, no!"

Twenty minutes later, after a lot of persuasion and reassurance, Angela walked out of the bone room. Hodgins was all alone on the platform, peering into a microscope. Everyone else had gone for lunch, it seemed. The artist put on her best aggrivated face and stormed up the platform, but forgot about swiping her pass and set off the alarms. She grunted loudly and ran her card back through the security system, simultaneously getting the entomologist to stare at her.

"Um, are we okay there, Angie?"

Angela glared up at him from the floor as she continued to pick up the stack of papers she managed to drop, "Shut up, Hodgins!"

Jack's face scrunched up as he squinted in confusion. "What is wrong with you," he asked as he got up to walk over to her.

"Nothing, dammit!" She was snapping at the scientist, her real anger replacing the acting.

"Hey! Tell me," he yelled back at his ex, "I am your friend, Ange!"

"No! No, you aren't! You are not my friend!"

Jack looked at Angela with large, piercing blue eyes. "Wha... what?"

"You heard me! You are not my friend, you were never just my friend, Hodgins! God... Why can't you see that?"

"Alright, alright, please? Just sit? Sit and talk with me. Talk to me. Just don't talk at me."

"No, I'm not sitting with you. I'm not talking to you. It's easier to talk at you, thank you very much!"

"But why! What did I ever do to you?"

"You made me fall in love with you!"

"And how is that bad," Hodgins asked her. His anger was showing as well, and it was moments like these where he wished he hadn't forgotten his rubber band. "Don't you get mad at me! You did the exact same thing. You made me love you."

"I never made you do anything you didn't want to," she sneered.

With an even louder tone, he said, "No, I guess you didn't. But maybe it's because I was willing to love you and I still am!" Jack waited a moment, and added, "I still do..."

"Do, what? Love me?"

Jack sighed, "Forget it Angie."

"No, I'm not just going to forget it!"

"Well, I'm asking you to. Please, just this once, I'm asking you to forget about all of it." As Hodgins walked away from the platform, leaving behind a broken and confused artist.

Just as he was leaving, a young delivery guy shouted, "Package for a... Temperance Brennan!"

Finally! Brennan was waiting for that all day, and now that it was here she was a bit excited. But, considering the current mood on the platform, she didn't want to move from her hiding spot she shared with Cam.

"Angela, sign that for me please!"

Angela didn't know where Brennan was, but she agreed, "Sure."

As the delivery guy walked away, she was reminded of Hodgins and felt even worse. She proceeded into Brennan's office with the package. Curiosity got the better of her, as always, and she started peeling away at the tape. When she finally opened it, the tears started behind her eyes, just as Brennan walked in.

"Well, this is a bitter-sweet moment."

"Angela, listen -"

"No, no. Thank you very much, sweetie. I appreciate it. It's beautiful."

"But, what happened with Hodgins..."

"Don't worry about that. It's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like I should be apologizing for something?"

Angela laughed lightly. "I dunno, but I think the feeling is contagious."

**Holy smokes! Whoo! It's been a while hasn't it? Jeez. Sorry folks. I hit a block with this chapter and for a long time had no idea where I was going with it. Next chapter is the last :( but I have to move on! I've got more fic ideas and they are waiting to be written. Here's hoping you enjoyed the second to last chapter of 'Inevitabilities'.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOW! IT has been SO long, right? Well, let's blame my godforsaken laptop that constantly has no friggin wi-fi. I finally decided to not prolong it anymore! Without further adeu, the final chapter of Inevitabilities:**

Dressing was the easy part. Looking in the mirror, that was a bit more difficult. Angela had never felt worse. Here she was, in this dress her best friend bought her, and she wasn't even happy about it. How could she be?

Hodgins was on her mind and those weren't good thoughts. She was thinking about the way he looked at her with pained eyes when she said they weren't friends. She let her mind flutter with memories the night before and that hadn't been helpful toward her plan to get some, if any, sleep.

She thought about the Great Date, when he was kidnapped by the Gravedigger, all the times he asked her to marry him, or when he asked her to just simply "be his love" and then _she_ asked _him_ for a wedding. She remembered all of the moments he grabbed her by the hand to lead her down to the Egyptian room and she was held and felt safe. All of their talks about starting a family, still etched into her mind. Angela thought about how she wanted, no, needed to find her first husband to get a divorce, followed by a real marriage to Hodgins, one that would last. But, out of all of the great memories, she remembers the breakup the most. And that still hurt her, she lived with that everyday. But, a question lingered still:_ Does he really still care as much as I do? _

As she locked her door behind her, Angela braced herself for what she thought would be a long, dreadful night.

* * *

Hodgins put the key in the ignition for the first time that evening. The last time he'd gone to a gala, his fiance had been sitting in the car next to him, smiling with him. But she wasn't there now, and she was no longer his fiance.

Angela resurfaced a lot of anger the other day, so Jack came prepared for the night. Even if it wasn't exactly formal attire, his faithful rubberband was back in its rightful place. Hopefully, the donors would come and go, and it would be a short meet-and-greet. He didn't need something else to add to his growing headache.

* * *

"I'm waiting for Bones, but we'll be there soon... Yeah, okay. See you in a bit." Seeley snapped his cell shut and looked up at the ceiling.

"Booth?"

"Oh! Finally!" He clapped once, then: "Are you done?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, not that he could see. "Almost. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Angela. She wanted to know when we'd be at the Jeffersonian. You wanna know what I told her?"

"No," she mumbled.

"I said, 'Angela, it is _your _best friend who _I'm _waiting for to get her butt outta the bathroom.'"

"Ha! You're so very funny, Booth."

"Thanks, Bones. I try to-" There was no way he could finish his sentence. She walked out of her, well, their bedroom. Temperance looked absolutely stunning, her gown dark violet and floor length, and her hair pinned up. The earrings she wore dangled, an accent to her facial structure. "Wow." Booth saw her blush at his statement and added, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, Agent Booth. So are you." They laughed together as Booth grabbed her hand to twirl her so that he could see all of her.

"Stunning, Dr. Brennan. Truly stunning. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Booth held the door opened and turned to lock up their apartment.

* * *

Cam had been the first there. She always was. Followed by Sweets, and Daisy, too. Hodgins then followed suit, looking a bit anxious. His appearance wasn't wasted on the psychologist. Before he even sat down he poured himself a glass of scotch, then greeted everyone.

Angela showed up, hugged everyone, except the entomologist, to whom she said, "Hello, Jack."

"Angela," Hodgins raised his glass to her.

Sweets tried to get Cam to look at him, but she refused to look up from her own drink.

At that point, the door opened once more and Booth and Brennan walked through. They walked hand in hand, unashamed, smilling at one another.

"God, they look like a couple from Hollywood. Isn't it sweet, Lance-a-lot?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Daisy. Let's go dance, huh?" While they made their way onto the dance floor, the agent and doctor made their way to the table.

Brennan put her bag down on the seat Booth pulled out for her, gave him a nod, and pulled Angela aside. "That dress looks great on you, Ange."

"Thank you, sweetie. Hodgins is still mad at me."

"I know. He hadn't said anything to us when we got here."

"Yeah. And his rubberband is back."

"Ooh... I, uh, asked Booth to talk to him for you." With that, Angela looked back at the table where the team had been sitting. Everyone was spread out: Daisy and Sweets on the dance floor; she and Bren by the bar; Cam talking with a donor; Booth and Hodgins... somewhere else.

"You think it'll work?"

Temperance downed the last of her drink before she said, "I don't know. We can hope right?"

* * *

Booth had asked Hodgins to come take a look at the SUV. _"C'mon, man. I don't know a lot about cars." _So, Jack followed him out back. He didn't know what was coming to him. But Booth had a plan.

"Angela, huh?"

Jack stopped in his tracks, and peered at Booth through squinted eyes. "Excuse me?"

"That's why you're so damn pissed. It's gotta be, 'cause if it's not then my career is screwed."

He walked ahead of Booth, and continued, "Back off, man. Forget about it. What's wrong with your car?"

"Oh. Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

"Great. So, can I go back now and finish getting drunk?"

"Nope; I prominsed Bones I'd talk to you-"

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't need your permission to leave."

"Dammit, Hodgins. She still loves you, and she's not getting over that for a long time. I don't even think she wants to."

"Angela? You mean the woman that was just yelling at me yesterday, telling me how we aren't even friends? Her? What the hell are you smoking, Booth?"

He scoffed and said, "Whoo, you've no idea."

"Really? And you have an idea?"

"Hi. I don't know if you know this, but I'm dating Bones." Jack waited for him to continue. "And Angela is Bones' best friend." Booth watched Jack's face change expression, "You did know that, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I'm an ass."

Both men let out a short laugh, and Booth looked Hodgins in the eye and said, "Go dance with your girl."

* * *

Angela was seated at the table with just her drink. She concentrated on the ripples her straw made every time she moved it. Unbeknownst to her, the conspiracy theorist walked up to the table, thrusted his hand toward her and kindly asked, "Please?". It was all she needed.

Booth then made his way over to Brennan, grabbed her by the waist and led her to the dance floor, as well. He pulled her flush against him and she laid her head on the only part of his body that hadn't matched hers: his broad shoulders. He then lowered his head to hers and she could feel the vibrations from his humming throughout her entire body. "Look at me, Bones." When their eyes met, they saw the compassion they each shared for the other. "What are you thinking?"

Brennan couldnt stop the blush that crept up on her, as much as she tried. How would he even know she was thinking about something? "I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"How am I doing? I have never been in a serious relationship such as the one we have and I was wondering if I am acting accordingly."

"Acting accordingly, Bones?" When Brennan nodded, Booth sighed. "There's no right way to act. All there is, is the way we communicate with each other. We have to be honest and faithful and trustworthy. That's the way to 'act accordingly'."

"I can do that."

Seeley smiled at her after planting a kiss on her lips. "I know you can."

They swayed easily, nothing fancy. After a few minutes, Brennan picked her head up and asked, "Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"What, um, is in the little velvet box in your trench coat?"

Booth stopped moving altogether. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was curious as to whether or not it's a ring."

"You didn't look?"

"No."

His heart raced, and he could feel his hands becoming clammy. "What if it was a ring?"

"I'd ask if it was for an engagement." Brennan kept a clear tone, although her inner demeanor matched her partner's.

"And if it was?"

"I would ask when you were planning to propose to me."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"I understand that, but I had wanted to propose to you first."

"What?"

By this time, it was only the two of them on the dance floor, with the band playing and the rest of their team scattered. Everyone else attending the gala was preoccupied with something.

"I had planned on asking you to marry me. Are you surprised that, as a woman in modern society, I wanted to ask you, the man in this relationship, to become my husband?"

"I'm surprised you even considered marrying me, Bones."

"Why?"

"Why! Well, because, will I be enough for you? I mean, can I give you all that you -"

"Don't. You're all that I need, Booth."

"Is this what you want?"

"This and nothing more." She let the air between them linger for a moment, and spoke again: "And a family."

He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand to lead her back to their table. Once Brennan sat beside him, Booth took out the ring from his jacket pocket, took her left hand in his and kissed it. Then, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"A perfect fit," she said with a tear in her eye. She kissed him as Angela and Hodgins came back from wherever they were. They didn't notice the ring however. Which was good, they didn't exactly want Angela to squeal and pass out in the middle of the Jeffersonian Institute. Daisy and Sweets returned as well, content with just each other. Cam was also walking toward them, with someone trailing her. And when Brennan realized who it was, she almost got up and walked away. But, she wouldn't leave Booth. Not a chance.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

Bren looked at the woman up and down predatorially before saying, "Agent Lorenza."

"Hey, Dani," Booth greeted cooly.

"I just wanted to apologize for a few days ago and let you know that I am returning to Detroit in a few days."

Brennan just sat staring while Booth said, "Have a safe trip."

It wasn't exactly a dismissal, but Danielle figured she might as well just leave.

"Ooh, Bren. You and that woman had a throwdown, didn't you?" Only Angela Montenegro would say something like that.

"We exchanged words, is all, Ange." She and Booth glanced at each other, and with a nod, they decided to return home.

They each said their good-byes and walked away. Hand in hand. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were no longer confused about their relationship. Instead, they were ready for whatever was to come their way.

* * *

"Wow!" Angela could hardly contain herself.

Hodgins wasn't as stunned, "I told you, baby!"

Cam huffed and said, "I can't believe they thought we weren't going to notice that gorgeous ring."

Sweets shrugged, "It was inevitable."

**How did you like the finale? Good? No good? Lemme know! It's been a pleasure entertaining you all, as always! And I'd just like to say thanks to those who've stuck with me from the beginning through the end. It's been lovely! Oh, and I started a new multi-chapter fic: You've Got Mail. It's my new baby and I hope it will grow as much as this one did. **

**Much love!**

**Peace!**

**-bones freek-**


End file.
